The Fall of Tortall
by sorka robinton
Summary: This is the combined version of my stories, titled The Fall of Tortall. I wanted to compile them into one version. Complete.
1. Legacy of the Wildmage

this is a compilation of the story with the title below, but it became too hard and stuff to have each sequel seperated. they still exist, because i have reviews on them, but this is the big part: and there will be more chapters added on even after what i already wrote is posted under the new title.   


  
******************  
  
  
**The Fall of Tortall: The Legacy of the Wildmage**  
  
  
**~*~CHAPTER ONE ~*~**  
  


The gods stood in a circle around their sister, now imprisoned in a cage of dead matter and starfire. She shrieked, clawing at the sides. The gods slowly turned their backs on her and returned to their thrones in the Divine realms.   
  
The abandoned one screamed her anguish, slamming her twisting body at her confinements. For many months she continued this self destructive plight.   
  
How she hated those puny inhabitants of Tortall! _She _was the goddess. Her plans, all thwarted, by a few key mortals! In her fury, she planned carefully for revenge.   
  
Then, two years later, a chink was found in her cage. Snarling in pleasure, she slammed her weight and power against it, and burst free. Shards of cage matter flooded the sky.   
  
She flew through the air, reveling in her freedom.   
  
Mithros and his gods were conferring quietly when an explosion startled them from their ambrosial seats. Sister Chaos shot into the air, her multicolored servants twirling around her. He yelled even as Mother and Father yanked her back.   
  
But it was too late. Grinning in her victory, the Queen of Chaos threw her final vindicative move. Raising an oozing, changing palm, she hurled a ball of venomous Chaos at Tortall before sinking into darkness.   
  
~*~  
  
Daine and Numair, chatting at a court party that evening, felt the sky shimmer and the ground quake under their soft soled shoes. Then, and explosion ripped through their senses, and all was black.   
  
~*~  
  
Daine awoke painfully on rocky rubble. Sitting up, she saw the ruin of the palace and the country as far as her eagle eyes could see.   
  
"Hello?" she yelled, her mind panicking. Where were the People? She stood up, the ruins of her cloud-blue ball gown blowing in the wind. The sky shimmered the vicious rainbow hues of Chaos. Coughing into her sleeve, she stumbled around trying to find Numair. Shimmering flecks flew in her face, and the sulfurous stench clouded her nose.   
  
She ran around in a frenzy, until she saw a shred of black robe fluttering in the wind near a shattered dining table. Running to it, she burst into tears.   
  
"Numair! NUMAIR!" She screamed, shaking him. He remained unmoving, eyes closed against the massive wound he suffered at his temple. His skin was cold and...he was dead.   
  
Sobbing convulsively, Daine whispered, "Dont go" before sinking down next to his body.   
  
~*~  
  
It felt like years later when Daine stood up. Her ears rung from her tears and the emptiness of the air. The People?   
  
Walking away Numair's body, she came upon Neal freeing an injured child from a large piece of wood. "Daine?" he asked. Ignoring him, she moved on towards the south.   
  
"Where are you going?" Neal aimed the small boy towards a group of screaming people, propelling the frightened child gently. "Daine!"  
  
"I can't stay here." Staring into his worried green eyes, she repeated that thought. "I can't stay here."  
  
She squeezed his arm, and walked off again. How could she stay there? Numair wasn't there anymore. Her heart painfully constricting, Daine ran off towards the direction of the smashed forest. Who else died? She couldnt bear to find out. Irrationally, she wandered until the moon was nearly at its fullest.   
  
Sitting at the base of a shredded tree, she stared at her hand. "Just one more month!" she laughed painfully. The sapphire set ring gleamed back at her, mockingly. "And we would have been wed."   
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Daine arrived at the sea. The beach was deserted, quiet. She could not hear any People. And that was for the best, she thought. Any thought of ... Numair ... even his teachings, reduced her to a sobbing mess.   
  
Dabbling her aching toes into the freezing waters, she was suddenly swept up into an iron grip. Yanked onto a slave ship, she did not resist. What had she to live for, anyway?  
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER TWO~*~**  
  


Daine's chains clanked as she arranged her hands on her lap again. Her shackles made a painful, shrill noise as it struck against metal.   
  
She heard a bird voice calling out to her, but quickly stuffed the thought back behind her eyes. How could she listen to them anymore? Every word and creature reminded her that she lost Numair. Swallowing back a sob, she patted the fair head of the child next to her.   
  
Ryll, murmuring in her sleep, shifted and nestled closer to Daine's sandy blue gown. The small, blonde child was only about four years old. Daine smiled. For the three days she had been on the ship, Ryll had clung to her constantly, though she rarely spoke.   
  
The shipmaster crowed harshely. "Carthak!"  
  
Sitting up, Daine looked out the tiny window above her head. The port of Carthak City loomed in front of them. Waking Ryll gently, Daine picked her up as she herself was yanked harshly to her feet by chains.   
  
~*~  
  
Dragged along with other captives, they were taken to the City.   
  
"Slaves from the former Tortall!" the master cried gleefully.   
  
Entering the back end of the Emperor's Palace, a dour looking servant looked them over. "Hmm...his Imperial Highness needed some more slaves but...bah! Too expensive!"  
  
The master looked shocked. "But sir, these are _survivors_! They certainly are worth more!"  
  
An angry bellow came from the stairwell above. "Yamuth! Where are those documents I have been asking for since sunsday?"  
  
The emperor Kaddar swept in, his servants preceding the way. Stalking up to the touchy Yamuth's desk, he sighed. "What is all this?" His gaze took in the small group, until he saw Daine and Ryll in the crowd. "By the Hag..." He stood there, shocked, looking very confused and childlike.   
  
Straightening suddenly, he commanded Imperial power instead of looking like the young man he was. Clapping his hands, he announced, "This group will do fine! Yamuth, pay him now and I will see them in a moment!"  
  
"But, your Imperial Majesty..." Yamuth whined.   
  
"Now!"   
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Kaddar led Daine and the inseperable Ryll into his study.   
  
"Daine! What happened? What..?"  
  
Sitting down, Daine's face lost all expression. "Haven't you heard," she began bitterly, "that Tortall has fallen to ruins because the Chaos Queen broke free?"  
  
Gasping, Kaddar reeled back. "You mean...the rumors are true? Who survived?"  
  
"I don't know! I left as soon as I found Numai-" Daine's sobs racked her thin frame so hard she couldn't speak. Memories flooded her mind, the fallen stones, motionless Numair...her mother's bloody body..."   
  
Ryll hugged her tightly around the waist. Wiping her eyes, Daine stared back at the tiny child. Who had she lost, and how did she emotionally survive? The strength of will in her wide green eyes stopped Daine's hysteria and calmed her visibly.   
  
Kaddar closed the door for privacy, and that day Daine told her story to the Emperor of Carthak.   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER THREE~*~**  
  


Daine dressed in a violet gown with golden flowers stiched down the sleeves and skirts. She had been in Kaddar's house for a year now, but she never had become accustomed to Numair's absence. Fingering her sapphire ring on a chain, she choked back her emotions.   
  
Rising from her dresser, she glanced at her figure in the mirror, then put on her masquerade mask and left the room.   
  
~*~  
  
Walking into the gala Ball, Daine couldn't recognize anyone with their masks and costumes on. Not that she knew many people, most of the time she was yet in a daze. After five minutes, a gloved hand took her arm and led her into a gazebo.   
  
Looking up, she saw dark eyes glittering behind a mask. "Kaddar?" she guessed.   
  
Holding her arm tightly, he kissed her. Gasping, Daine pulled back violently, clutching her Badger's claw. Running into the palace, she found her room and closed the door, trembling.   
  
Numair! How could she?   
  
Sobbing, she tried to seperate obligation from her heart. Hadn't she been in Kaddar's home for one whole year? _Everyone _expected this, she thought bitterly, since he obviously favored her. Although he had never shown this so openly before. Yet...Numair...  
  
Ryll walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Daine?"  
  
Silver light bloomed into the air. Ryll, jumping back, collided with her surrogate mother.   
  
"Ma! Da!" Daine cried.   
  
Weiryn and the Green Lady stood in front of her. Sarra had tears running down her face. "Oh, sweetling!" she wept.   
  
Daine bit her lip. "You couldn't stop it." Then, bursting into tears, she cried out loud, "Why can't i just die, and meet up with him in the Dark Realms! There is no point in living my life without him!"  
  
Weiryn pulled at his antlers. "Well, what would the People do without you?"  
  
Ma hit him. "Heartless! Don't force her right now!"  
  
"He's right," Daine admitted. "Although I haven't been doing such a wonderful job anyway." She burst out, "But I only love Numair! What will i do?" Then softly, " I dont know how much more i can take."  
  
"They need someone, Daine! What will they do without someone with your Magic?" he insisted. "They would be all alone again, killed needlessly. With no one to help animals in the future, they will never be saved."  
  
Daine sighed. She knew.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she said "Ma, I'll have a child. To pass it on. I have to, Da is right."  
  
Ma sniffled. "Dear, you dont have to listen to your father. He's just a big, mean-"   
  
Daine continued seemingly without hearing her mother speak. "Then I'll go. To Numair."  
  
Ryll, her big eyes very bright, tugged the hem of Daine's skirt. "Kaddar," she said softly.   
  
Sometimes, Ryll's wisdom shocked even her foster mother. Bidding farewell to her parents, Daine smoothed her skirt and put Ryll to bed. Leaving a light on, she turned and silently slid out the door into the hall.   
  
~*~  
  
Daine stood outside Kaddar's room. She could hear him moving around, removing jewelry, by the plink of precious metal.   
  
Timidly knocking, a dishevled Emperor came to the door. Gasping, he saw Daine standing there. "Daine? You came back?"  
  
Blanking out her mind, Daine whispered sadly to the People, _I wont hear you now. I cant live with...this choice...and your minds. I will talk to you again someday._ Closing the shutter between her Magic, she firmly glued it down in her mind. The last thoughts of animals clamored angrily in her mind. _Where are you going? _  
  
"Daine?" Kaddar said worriedly. "Are you alright? You were in this trance-"  
  
Smiling weakly, she stepped into the room. Poor Kaddar, he just unwittingly continued his kiss. Never let him know _why,_ she commanded herself. That would be too painful.   
  
Daine hated how manipulative she was.   
  


  
**~*~CHAPTER FOUR~*~**  
  


"I _know _the banquet is tomorrow, but still! We ought not to postpone the garden renovations until after!" Kaddar dictated, his brow furrowed in fustration.   
  
Hovering by the door of the state room, Daine felt her old anger flare once more. Cannot he be more polite to the slaves? Arranging her posture, she walked into the room as her position required her. Emperess was a difficult job, after all.   
  
"Daine!" Kaddar was obviously relived. Waving the scribeslave away, he stood up. "Stupid duties!"   
  
Smiling demurely, Daine shook her head. "Kaddar, could you watch Darram and Onuyet tonight?" she asked innocently. "I have some buisness to attend to, and cannot have so many energetic children around."   
  
"Sure." With a hug, her busy husband grinned and returned to his work.  
  
Sadly, Daine looked on at him, the left. Her skirts swept a sad silky melody around her ankles.   
  
~*~  
  
That night, Daine sat at her desk for a long time, doing nothing. With her firm resolve, she opened a crystal box and gingerly took out the silver claw placed inside. Stroking the smooth, even silver tenderly, she then reached for the solitary ring still remaining in the box.   
  
Conflicting emotions ran through her, making her shudder. For the past three years, she had been Kaddar's Empress, bearing two children. But now, there were Wild Ones again. Should she not fulfill her only wish in this world?   
  
For these years, she had given her life for her father's opinion. She had married Kaddar for his sake. And she had borne his children for the People. It was time for _Daine. _No matter how selfish, or foolish it seemed.   
  
Standing, she clutched the claw and ring to her heart. Glancing at the open window, the sea beckoned to her, offered its soft arms. Joy bubbled up from her hidden soul.   
  
Daine! Where had she been for so long? Her old fire flared up in her chest, causing her breathing to increase. This was her, the archergirl, the Magelet. With a cry, she threw down the glowing barrier that seperated herself from the animals.  
  
They clamored in her mind, excited. _Daine!_ they cried.   
  
Reaching with outstretched fingers, she felt the moist ocean air.   
  
Ryll walked out of the room. "Daine? Are you ready?"   
  
Swirling around in shock, Daine exclaimed, "Ryll!"   
  
"Cause if you are," Ryll continued, "I am too."  
  
"Ryll," she said sternly. "You are not going to die!" Daine choked on the word.   
  
Green eyes luminous, Ryll just smiled. "I always knew you were going to leave. I wanted to go too! My family, my dog, you..." she faltered. "What would i do? I want to be there, see them again!" She paused. "And no one really notices I'm around...theres nothing left to live for, really. Except for you!"   
  
Awed by this amazing speech in such a tiny child, Daine just nodded. Stunned.   
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later, they stood hand and hand in the beach. The cold water and the frothing waves closed over their heads.   
  
Closing her eyes, Daine held Ryll close. Even under the water, she could hear Ryll laughing, and Daine smiled. The darkness covered them, and through the deep blue she could see a shadowy path extending before them.   
  
Jumping onto it, Ryll ran to a fluffy white dog. "Snuggles!" she cried. Her arms tight around his neck, she grinned at Daine. "See?"  
  
SMiling right back at her, Numair emerged out of the darkness. His eyes glowed, and he held out his arms to her. "Numair!!!!!!!"   
  
He took her hands. "Oh, Daine! I've missed you so much!"   
  
She took Ryll's hand and the three of them and a dog walked to the Realms together.   
  
~*~  
  
Mithros and teh Goddess watched them go.   
  
"That's the last of them," the Great Lady whispered. Glancing at the desolate, empty lands of Tortall, she sniffed sadly.   
  
As the full circle of gods came forward, Mithros nodded his head. "So mote it be."  
  
With that utterance, waves slowly and somberly washed over the once great Nation. All the memories, leaders, heros. But for all time, songs would be sung of the fall or Tortall.   
  
The land disappeared under the sea. As this happened, those Tortallans in the Dark Realms felt a shimmering glow around them. In front of their shocked eyes, their spirits saw their home unfold around them, magically as it was before Chaos' plight. Joy bloomed in their faces, and a great cheer rose from the multitudes.   
  
The gods smiled down upon their upraised faces.   
  
~*~  



	2. Those Left Behind

this sequel was a bit more happy.   


  
**The Fall of Tortall: Those Left Behind**  


  
  


**~*~CHAPTER ONE~*~**  


  
The gods stood in a circle around their sister, now imprisoned in a cage of dead matter and starfire. She shrieked, clawing at the sides. The gods slowly turned their backs on her and returned to their thrones in the Divine realms.   
  
The abandoned one screamed her anguish, slamming her twisting body at her confinements. For many months she continued this self destructive plight.   
  
How she hated those puny inhabitants of Tortall! _She _was the goddess. Her plans, all thwarted, by a few key mortals! In her fury, she planned carefully for revenge.   
  
Then, two years later, a chink was found in her cage. Snarling in pleasure, she slammed her weight and power against it, and burst free. Shards of cage matter flooded the sky.   
  
She flew through the air, reveling in her freedom.   
  
Mithros and his gods were conferring quietly when an explosion startled them from their ambrosial seats. Sister Chaos shot into the air, her multicolored servants twirling around her. He yelled even as Mother and Father yanked her back.   
  
But it was too late. Grinning in her victory, the Queen of Chaos threw her final vindicative move. Raising an oozing, changing palm, she hurled a ball of venomous Chaos at Tortall before sinking into darkness.   
  
Those in Tortall felt the pulsing tide, then the sky exploded.   
  
~*~  
  
Nearby, thirteen year old Kelandry of Mindelan crawled out of a rock pile. Others began to emerge, stunned at the sudden destruction of their home. Gathering near Daine, the small crowd fell silent. Bodies lay everywhere. Most were crying, discovering the mangled remains of their families and friends.   
  
A dishevled Roald of Conte, with a broken arm and blood running down his face, quickly took count of the group. Four pages, one squire, three ladies, a handful of noblemen, seven riders, and ten servants. Shuddering, he closed his eyes.   
  
Clearing his throat, Roald gave it his best shot. "We must look for other survivors." Kel, Neal, Cleon, Duke Baird, and Sarge nodded shakenly. The women kept crying, evidently oblivious of his words. Carefully, the group split up to search the awful site.   
  
~*~  
  
"Jasson!" Neal cried. The young boy was struggling beneath a large beam, his leg probably broken. With a heave, he moved the object and was about to lend a hand when Daine swept by.   
  
"Daine?" She ignored him, her eyes lost.   
  
She turned, face haunted by grief. Neal felt his heart twist for her. She held a scrap of black cloak in her hand, streaked with dirt and blood. "I cant stay."  
  
She turned and walked away.   
  
Jasson was breathing hard in pain. With care, Neal lifted the boy gently and tried not to jostle his leg.   
  
~*~  
  
Kel had assembled the survivors. There were about sixty of them, from royal persons to scullery drudges, but all were grieving together.   
  
Thayet and Roald sat together, holding Jasson's hands. The Queen's face was streaked with tears as she wept into the King's empty crown. Roald had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding, yet he could not control his tears.   
  
Baird was bounding a guard's leg wound, his face worried and shocked. When he saw Neal approaching, he finished the bandage then ran to his son. They held each other in mutual pain, trying to give comfort to the other.   
  
Out of the Royal Family, only Thayet, Roald, and Jasson had lived.   
  
Out of the Pages, one small Ikel was alive, bearing a broken arm.   
  
Out of the Squires, Neal, Kel, Cleon, Joren, and Faleron were there.   
  
Neal fell to his knees, and wept as he was surrounded by his four remaining peers. They huddled together, even Joren, in anguish. What did it matter that they were enemies? They were all that was left.   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER TWO~*~**  
  


By the end of the first week, all the bodies had been excavated and buried at sea. Thayet sobbed as Jonathan's face slid under the stormy blue waves. Roald only watched with a pale, set face as his siblings were also released.   
  
Messengers were sent out on a few precious horses for news of other Holdings. How they fared through this disasterous time was beyond even Thayet.   
  
~*~  
  
It had been a year and a half since Chaos decended on Tortall. Though the surviors had struggled hard for months to rebuild, ravaged forests and cities remained unfixed. The messengers were just reaching the last Holds, though the news was bleak.   
  
15 year old Kelandry of Mindelan, the last of her line, patted her mud-brick wall. Corus was a mess, barely a village of straw huts to house workers. They even slept on straw. Staring at the glorious sunset, she sighed and left her work. Saluting Neal comically, she gathered her shovel and cloths.   
  
"Before we rebuild the city, we must find food sources and designate a way of life." Thayet was a master at tragic stoicism, yet her eyes were still shadowed with sorrow.   
  
But the Chaos colors still painted the sky, a cruel reminder of the Queen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kel threw down the parchment. Bursting into hot tears, she threw the scrap into the fire. Her family, all gone.   
  
Carried on, building and rebuilding for a year. Living, being alive, while they were dead.   
  
All gone.   
  
Stumbling into the small wooden shack that housed her, Neal, Cleon, and young Solane the harper girl. Throwing herself into the straw pile, she cried until the sky darkened and the stars came out.   
  
Even they were as colorful as Chaos.  
  
~*~  
  
Neal, returning from the campfire dinner, heard small sounds in their hut. Timidly sticking his head in the cloth covered doorway, he saw Kel collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Kel!" he exclaimed, worriedly. "Kel?" He rushed to her side.   
  
Kel's head lolled in the straw. "Neal, they're dead." She hit the ground with her fists, straw and grass in her longish brown hair. He cradled her head in his lap.   
  
Sobbing inconsolably, she clung to his arms. Neal winced as he caught her flailing hands in his and saw the blood she had drawn from angry pounding. Calling forth his healing, he tended her cuts gently.  
  
Her eyes closed, she slept from pure exhaustion. Curling around her, Neal felt his tears trickle into her hair.   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER THREE~*~**  
  


Kel slept.   
  
A shimmering glow entered the room. Her tall, elegant mother, her stocky father, and gallant brother Anders stepped into the shadows. Kel's dream eyes widened. Stepping out of her body, she knelt on the floor in front of them.   
  
"Now, what are you doing that for?" Anders asked, puzzled. He ruffled her shoulder-length golden-brown hair, smiling.   
  
Kel just stared. She _felt _his gentle touch. "What...how?"   
  
Grinning, her father replied cheerily, "Oh, yes, thats it. Kel, the gods saw how unhappy you were and granted us this visit. We just came to tell you to be merry and happy and things like that."   
  
Kel gaped. "Okay," she said meekly.   
  
Ilaine gasped in faked shock. "Kel! Giving in so easily?" Hugging her daughter tenderly, she placed a small porcelain cat in her palm. "Yama bless."   
  
"I love you!" Kel cried out.   
  
Her family replied likewise then turned to step back into the everlasting darkness. Anders paused, his eyes twinkling teasingly as he observed her still form with Neal's in the hay. "Kel, what _were _you doing before we came?"   
  
She looked back at herself, curled tightly in Neal's arms. Kel blushed a delicate pink. "Oh, come on. I'm fifteen." Her mind told her to shut up. _This is the last time i will see my brother for a while, and im arguing with him? _  
  
Chuckling at the dismay on her pretty face, he simply ignored her words. "That's plenty old. Besides, he's not _that _bad, and its your _protective _big brother saying so. Think about it."   
  
At that, he left her and she dropped back into her body. He was her best friend after all. Wasn't he? They were _completely _platonic...except when his eyes met hers, or when they teased mercilessly...or...? She saw in him everything she admired, trusted.   
  
Everytime he was around, her nerves felt on end. Her heart would speed up its thrum, as if a drum rhythm had invaded her chest. She had died a thousand small deaths on the fatal Chaos day, until she had found him. Was this...love? She didn't know, right now she was too tired.   
  
Returning to her slumber, Kel smiled gratefully in her sleep. She didn't feel guilty anymore about her family.   
  
~*~  
  
Neal woke up midnight, stiff from sleeping in a funny position. Opening one green eye, he nearly jumped as he saw Kel snuggled close. Schooling his muscles to still, he calmed his nerves.   
  
Don't move.   
  
His movements halted, from his freezing toes to his long-fingered hands around her waist. Staring at her, he saw the closed eyes and its long golden lashes, her delicate nose, creamy skin, and softly curved mouth. The silvery moonlight cast pale shadows on her upturned face. Silky gold-tinged curls tumbled over his shoulder, its fine threads moving in his breath.   
  
If her eyes would be open, they would be a glowing, emerald-flecked hazel. Ready with wit and humor, her lovely lips would open with some reassuring epithet, or a charmingly teasing remark. Her hands, curled on his chest, would sooth any frightened animal, let alone do strenuous work.   
  
She was so beautiful.   
  
Yet, there was the tearstains and cut hands to deal with before anything else. Kel's grief had stricken him last night, and for once he could say nothing. Afraid of her pain, Neal's reluctance to move stemmed from the idea to let her rest in blissful sleep.   
  
His eyelids flickered, and he too slept.   
  
~*~  
  
At first dawn, Kel's eyes opened hesitantly to the light. Catching sight of Neal, she stirred suddenly. As his eyes opened, they simply stared in shock.   
  
Neal rearranged his long limbs quickly. "Well," he said, falsely cheerful. "Have a good rest, sugarcake?"   
  
She blushed, then hurriedly gathered up the hay they disrupted. "Oh, of course. Ready for a day of grueling work." Turning back, she smiled. "Thanks for yesterday."  
  
His ears burning, Neal managed a small grin. "Don't mention it." In his heart, he was more eloquent. _Kel? I would do anything for you. _  
  
Rushing into the partitioned areas, Kel kept up the nervous conversation. "Where's Cleon and Solane?"  
  
Peering out the open window, cut straight into the wall, Neal surveyed the scene. "Well, evidently there was a party at the fire. We're the only ones awake, and everyone else is snoring yet."   
  
Laughing, Kel ran out after she had changed her shirt. "Oh, i have to see this."   
  
"Hey, isn't that Cleon over there? And...!" Neal grinned.   
  
"If he and Solane are being as 'happy' as they appear to be," Kel grumbled, "I will be sleeping outside for a long while."   
  
"That will be the two of us."   
  
Venturing outside, they went to rouse some of the partygoers from sleep. Sneaking up on Cleon and Solane, they crept closer...prepared themselves to shout...  
  
That morning, they had plenty of exercise. Their angry roommates chased them clear around camp seven times.   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER FOUR~*~**  
  


Kel was clearing out the old, dry straw from the small earthen expansion they had added to the hut they previously shared with Cleon and Solane. They had received some strange glances when they had first _shared _the tiny extention seven months ago, yet those looks stopped once it was apparent that Solane was pregnant.   
  
No one faulted them then, really. More like pitied them.   
  
A horn call rippled through the early morning air. Getting up, Kel smoothed her patchwork skirt and ran out the village area into the farmland. Saluting Roald, working beside the horseman Stefan, she ran past others of various social backgrounds.   
  
No one gave notice to rank anymore, just that they were alive was enough. Finally, a peaceful society where everyone was equal. Still...without Chaos, life would have been better.   
  
Three horses rode up, exhausted. Thayet turned from where she was forging a metal dagger, and gasped. Her green eyes opened their widest, and she ran to the group.   
  
"Alanna!" she sobbed. The two friends met tearfully, while George and two children stood to the side. Thom and his sister, Alyssa, looked wan and weak.   
  
Thayet pulled back, staring at the remaining twin. "Alyrna?" she whispered, but the Lioness shook her head sadly.   
  
Her voice soft, Alanna explained their situation. "We...we were sitting together. I was holding George's hand, Thom sitting against our legs, and Alyssa was on my lap. When Chaos struck..." she sniffed. "Everyone but us was killed. Alyrna was in the stables!" She burst into tears.   
  
"How did you survive? Why didnt you send word?" Thayet exclaimed, her eyes bright.   
  
The Lioness frowned thoughtfully. "I think...it was the amulet." The lady knight juggled teh glowing ember in a callused palm. "Our clothes were torn and all, but none of us suffered even a scratch." She paused. "Your messenger was found dead, from fever and some kind of sickness."   
  
Neal ran up quickly enough to hear the last part of the conversation. His eyes gleamed, and intelligence sparkled in his mind. "Daine!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"She had the that claw didn't she? And she was perfectly fine!" Neal said triumphantly.   
  
Alanna looked away. "I sent a letter to her, but she wouldn't write back. Kaddar-" She stiffened-"wrote instead, sending apologies. They were married!"   
  
Others croweded around, eager for a glance and news. Thayet and Alanna would have to continue their coversation later.   
  
~*~  
  
Three months after Alanna's arrival, Thayet laid the last stone on the wall. A cheer rose up from the crowds, as the 100 or so villagers regarded the new Fort with high hopes. Alanna walked over, a grin lighting her amythest eyes.   
  
"Thayet, you've done it!" she crowed. "There is a functioning fortress here, where Corus stood in its prime!"   
  
George walked over slowly, scanning the structure. A grin lit his face, so long devoid of happiness. "Well," he chuckled. "It looks a good job."   
  
Kel hugged Neal around the waist in her joy. Blushing, she jumped back instantly, but Neal was rejoicing as well. This was a wonderful day for all Tortallans!   
  
~*~  
  
Neal's heart jumped when Kel hugged him. She had felt so vibrant, alive, against him. But he didnt have the courage to hug her back for more than a second.   
  
Damn, why was i such a ninny? It would have been perfect...just one kiss, and i could see if she felt the same way as i did.   
  
But the moment was over.   
  
Alanna, Thayet, George, Roald, and the many others joined in the huge procession that led from the Fort, around the farms, and back to the bonfire area.   
  
Times like this were made for celebrations.   
  
~*~  
  
The nightly bonfire was a giddy, over done party. Kegs, food, and tables were dragged out by everyone, not to mention improvised musical instruments.   
  
Neal clenched his shaking hands as he approached Kel. She stood against the stone wall, her face shadowed by the leaping flames. The simple shift, a white muslin affair that flared out into a modest skirt, made her seem like an angel.   
  
She _was_ an angel.   
  
"Kel?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.   
  
She looked up, blushing. Uncertainty and something else (let it be love, Neal prayed) flitted over her pretty face before it turned Yamani again. "Yes, Neal?" Her creamy voice floated through the evening breeze, its rich alto music to his ears.   
  
He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Nodding, she smiled timidly and placed her hand in his. They walked together out to the group of people.   
  
Solane, a gravid yet active girl, caught Neal's eye. Winking cheerily, she brought out a lyre and gave a melodic chord. She began a slow, romantic ballad, designed for Neal's purpose and eventual discomfort.   
  
Swaying gently to the music, Kel slowly rested her head on Neal's chest. His arms convulsively tightened around her waist, and her beautiful eyes widened. She raised her face and looked into his eyes.   
  
He could not possibly have hidden any of his emotions. Bringing a cautious hand up, he gently stroked her cheek.   
  
"Neal?" Kel whispered, a tremble in her voice. Her large hazel eyes were hopeful, and her hands tightened on his back.   
  
He swallowed, not knowing what to say. Instead, he nodded and kissed her forehead. A series of emotions swam over her features, beginning with surprise, disbelief, then finally unrestrained joy. _  
_  
~*~  
  
All night at the festivities, the two could not be seperated. Even through eating, dancing, and talking, their hands were clasped tightly. Both their eyes were shining with contentment and happiness.   
  
Everyone smiled, exchanging glances.   
  
The newest couple, Neal and Kel, were oblivious to everything but each other.   
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon!" Kel shrieked, dragging Neal across the empty field of wildflowers and grass. He laughed and tried to keep up.   
  
She spun around suddenly, colliding with him. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around repeatedly under the moonlight.   
  
Still holding her aloft, Kel wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her forehead against his, she murmered, "Neal, this is so...right. How long have you felt this way?"   
  
"About two years."   
  
She groaned. "I shouldv'e said something!"  
  
He set her down gently. "Well, you still can."  
  
With that, he swept her up in a passionate kiss. The force of his touch nearly overwhelmed Kel, but she managed to stay on her feet somehow. Not bad for a first kiss.   
  
Neal, suddenly feeling so unbelievably lucky, held her close. Closing his eyes, he rested his lips against her hair.   
  
"Kel?"   
  
"Hmm?" she murmered into the front of his shirt.   
  
"I love you."   
  
She smiled. "Neal, love you too."   
  
He kissed her again, this time softly instead of urgently. She met him with the same intensity this time, and he himself was overwhelmed this time, surprising the hells out of him. The scent of her skin, the soft feel of her lips swamped him and, unlike Kel, he was not able to stay on his feet.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground. Kel helped him up, while he groaned, embarassed.   
  
Kel laughed sympathetically. "Neal, c'mon. Lets get home."   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER FIVE~*~**  
  


  
Kel reached up on tiptoe, kissing the top of Neal's nose. He grinned, grabbing her around the waist, and swung her around.   
  
"C'mon, Kel." They clasped hands, then walked into the center of the circle of people. Thayet stood in front of them, smiling from joy.   
  
"Neal? Kel? You both ready?" she said.   
  
They looked at each other, meeting eyes. The crowd sighed audibly at the loving glance that passed between their eyes. "Yes."   
  
Together they stepped in front of the bonfire. Thayet, proudly yet gently led them through the ceremony. "In every life, the present and beyond, i swear my love is true..." Kel said, a tear creeping down her cheek.   
  
Neal repeated the words also, his eyes overly bright. "In every life..." He choked, but managed the last part of the speech. "The present and beyond, i s-swear my love is true."   
  
Thayet, also emotional, whispered, "So mote it be."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, mostly from Solane and her equally lunged baby Dehlyliahm, who had a fine crop of red hair already growing. They boy gurgled and waved his chunky fists as the newly wed couple passed by them.   
  
Kel sobbed into Neal's shirt as he held her close. He closed his eyes, and two silvery tears slowly made its way down the sides of his face. She brushed them off gently with her two fingers.   
  
Neal held her as close as possible. Never let go. He loved her so much, that being any farther than this was like agony. Drawing back, he watched her face, now slightly mottled with tears.   
  
"I love you!" she murmered, sniffling a little.  
  
"Kel, i love you too. Forever."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rise and shine!"   
  
"Arhhh!" Neal groaned, flinging hay at Cleon.   
  
"So Neal, wedding night man..." His friend winked, motioning with his head to Kel, who was dragging a bucket of water from the community well.   
  
"You never got married!" Neal growled. Throwing more hay at Cleon, he snarled and leaped at him. Cleon took the hint and left, still grinning gleefully. No matter what happened, they still acted their ages: 19 and 21.   
  
"And Cleon?"   
  
"What, lover boy?" The redhead grinned from ear to ear, his tanned face crinking.   
  
Neal grinned. "Can you give me the news on that dead man? Those colorful bruises were interesting...My father wanted me to look at that case. And Cleon?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Shut up." A handful of hay was flung, sparking an attack.   
  
Kel stumbled in, her bucket sloshing. "You boys! What are you doing?!" Her face, flushed with happiness, regarded the two friends. "Solane wants you."   
  
Cleon ran out of the small extention quickly.   
  
Neal grinned. "Looks like she got him on a tight leash..."   
  
"And? Is that bad?" They dissolved into giggles.   
  
~*~  



	3. Chaos Plague

by the way, some of my comments are located in the chapters under the title fall of t:chaos plague. but this was one of the most popular complaints: why is kel ooc/ married before she's a knight?   
  
my answer: point one, she gave up being a knight because tortall was screwed to hell and they couldn't spend time for training anymore. i dont know why shes so out of character now, maybe she feels her hubby is under stress and is being extra nice right now. who cares, im not rewriting it.   
  
yes, im tired while im writing these comments.   
**  
**

  
Fall of Tortall: Chaos Plague  
  
  
**~*~CHAPTER ONE~*~  
**

  
Kel rolled over. Raising her hand, she touched the cheek of the boy next to her. Curling closer to Neal, she snuggled under the woolen blanket.   
  
He yawned and twisted around. "Not morning yet, is it?" he murmered.   
  
Standing slowly, Kel nodded sadly. "Yes, Neal, it is. And we have to wake up."   
  
Unhappily, he rose up. Staggering to the window, he gasped as the cold wind hit his face. Turning, he playfully gathered his wife of two days in his arms. "I promised Father i would be there today, but what are you planning to do?" He kissed her nose.   
  
Groaning at his amiability, Kel replied tartly, "Teaching staff and Yamani weapons to the young boys _and _girls. We need a working guard eventually, and not just the older generation needs to be prepared in combat!" Kissing him back, she combed his hair and propelled him towards the Infirmiry.   
  
~*~  
  
"Morning!" Neal caroled cheerfully.  
  
Cleon looked up from his making of ointments. "Why, hello Neal." He smiled mischieviously. "Why so cheerful?"  
  
"I don't know," Neal replied waspishly, "why so tired, Cleon?" He gestured to the dark rings under his friends eyes.   
  
Cleon sighed. "I have to warn you, don't make Kel pregnant right away. It's not the healthiest thing for a sixteen year old girl. Besides," he teased, "You would like her for yourself, at least for a while. I was up til moonfall with that boy of ours."   
  
Neal grinned. "Anyway, where's Father? He asked me here for a case of skin mottling." Cleon pointed tiredly at the other hut.   
  
"Thanks," Neal said and walked to the other structure. "Hello, Father, Joren," he greeted.   
  
The former squire had much changed. From his old, cocky attitude had blossomed a quiet, rather serious young man. However, he now had a purpley orangish aqua mark spread across his arms.   
  
"And what's this?" Duke Baird asked, eyebrows raised. "I can't reach it with my magic, whatever it happens to be."   
  
Examining the blot, Neal poked it to the immediate discomfort of Joren. "Sorry." Peering at it closely, he inquired, "Did you do anything with this arm that might make it discolor so...vividly?"   
  
Joren shook his head. "Only planting, and irrigation ditches." He shrugged. "This came up a couple of days ago." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Hurts like all get out, though."   
  
Speaking slowly, Neal saw a familiar pulse in the blob of color. He stared out the window at the glowing rainbow sky, pausing in thought. "Reminds you of Chaos, doesn't it?" he observed, before realizing what he might be hitting upon.   
  
"Chaos?" they gasped, horrified. "Chaos could be doing this?" Everyone stared at the colorful blot.   
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER TWO~*~**  
  


  
Neal sat at the rough wooden table, burying his head in his hands. "Gods, why is this happening?" Turning to the other end of the room, he stared at the still body of Joren, mottled blots of color marring his chest, arms, and legs.   
  
Duke Baird flipped through books of notes and medical documents, all that had been salvaged from the ruined palace. "I have never seen," he concluded slowly, "such a quick death, with such unique markings." Picking up the limp wrist, he examined the affected areas once more. "I have no idea what this is."   
  
"Could it be an after-effect of Chaos?" Neal asked bluntly. The question had been rattling in his head for the three days after Joren's first visit to the Healer's hut. "A kind of curse or sickness caused by the vindictive Queen?"   
  
His father shook his head. "Alanna has assured us, from the Goddess, that the Chaos Queen was consumed by Mother Flame, and though she continues to exist, she cannot possibly escape that force."   
  
"Then what is it?" Both men turned to stare at the body, which had been vibrant and full of life a mere three days ago.   
  
~*~  
  
That night at the bonfire, Duke Baird stood and clapped his hands. "Citizens! There is a terrible problem." He paused as the small crowd murmered and stirred. "Joren of Stone Mountain was found dead today, in his home, with strange colorful markings of disease on his body. I want every one of you to watch for anything wrong, even just a mere trifle, and report it to me or my son Neal."   
  
Kel, watching at Neal's side, shivered and clung to his arm. "Neal, is it truly that bad?" she whispered.   
  
Sadly, he nodded. "Love, Joren died in three days. If this is epidemic, or even just a small problem..." he trailed off. Neal's face saddened suddenly. "It was not an easy death, but judging by his facial expression, quite painful."   
  
His sixteen-year-old wife stifled a sob. "I hated him before," she said, wiping her tears on her sleeve, "but he changed so dramatically that i couldn't help but like him!"   
  
Many others around her agreed, and so many faces were solemn and weeping that it was a tribute to the formerly unkind young man.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, a woman was found with colorful dabs covering her wrist. Running screamning into the center of the village, she pounded on the doors of Duke Baird's abode. "Your Grace, please!" she cried, "you have to help me, sir!"   
  
Opening the door and seeing the blot, the healer's face paled and he drew her into the mud house.  
  
  


**~*~CHAPTER THREE~*~**  
  


"I said, i don't know what it is!" Neal exploded as yet another patient rudely barged into his workroom.   
  
"What?" the man asked, his rainbow splotched face paled. "All this time, and you lot haven't cured it yet?" He shuddered, recollecting the fate of those who had passed through the doors before him. "And we die shortly?"   
  
"I'm sorry!" Neal said, desperate. "Both me and my father are working as fast as we can..."  
  
"What-what is it?" the man demanded.   
  
Neal hung his head, dejected. Any young man, even ones more frivolous than the previously carefree Nealan of Queenscove, would be troubled deeply by a situation like this. "It's god-cursed," he explained. "Alanna, she has talked to the Goddess, and it seems the Chaos Queen's last move before dissolving into Mother Flame was to strike out at Tortall."   
  
Duke Baird appeared behind his son. "Good man, I am afraid there is not much we can do, unless there's a miracle..." His voice trailed off as all three men stopped to stare at the Chaos painted sky.   
  
~*~  
  
Kel sat across from her husband at the table. "So those colors," she began, her hazel eyes thoughtful, "when we breathe the air, we are drinking in the very poison that kills us?"   
  
Neal nodded, his eyes dreadfully sorrowful. "It's contained to Tortall, and only long exposure can cause it to be deadly."   
  
Her eyes lit up. "If we create a mass exodus..."   
  
Shaking his head, Neal replied, "If there are ten cases here already, it's too late. We can only hope that a cure or antidote can be found in time before we're wiped out."   
  
Standing, Kel got up out of her chair and went to lean on her husband. "Neal, i'm so sorry," she whispered. "Is it too late, lovey?"   
  
He nodded mutely, feeling his throat constrict as he gazed on his beautiful Kel, only his for a two months. "Kel, I love you," he murmured, feeling gratified as she smiled slightly. "I suppose it would be silly to think about the inevitable."   
  
She touched her finger to his lips, closing them against his morose words. "Not inevitable," she reminded. "There is still hope! If we work hard...perhaps there is a cure?" Kissing him soundly, she patted his hand and sent him back to the Healer's hut in much better spirits.   
  
  


~*~CHAPTER FOUR~*~  
  


Neal banged his head on his table. "Damn!" he cried, staring at the papers. After three months, and fourteen deaths, there was still no answer. "Every time we touch it with magic, it simply repels it and continues!" he yelled in frustration. "Even seems to suck the magic in..."  
  
His mild father raised his eyebrows. "Temper, Neal." But then he too sighed. "There is still no answer," he commented, "but that doesn't mean that we cannot find one." He looked outside at the moon. "Its near midnight. You had better go home to Kel."   
  
"You sure?" the young man asked.   
  
His father nodded. "I'm sure. She's probably worried." Neal nodded and left quietly, his footsteps slowly thudding down the walk. Duke Baird sat there silently for a moment before continuing his research into the hours of morning.   
  
~*~  
  
"Neal?" Kel's voice rang out softly. "Is everything all right?" she asked, her voice concerned. Her husband shook his head, running his fingers through his uncombed hair.   
  
"We still have no clue."   
  
She made a small noise. "That's okay, hon." Kissing him on the cheek, she poured him a mug of hot tea. "Someday..." she promised. Clearing the table, she stored her glaive and sword in the corner.   
  
He tried to snap out of his morose attitude, but failed miserably. "I don't think we have until someday." Neal was only slightly comforted by his wife's hug as she worriedly peered into his face.   
  
"Everything's going to be fine," she said anxiously, hazel eyes wide.   
  
~*~  
  
But everything was not fine. The next morning, Solane's scream woke both of them at dawn. Her and Cleon's son, Dehlyliahm, had a blue-orange spot under his chin.   
  
  


~*~CHAPTER FIVE~*~  
  


_Solane lay sobbing on the ground, a large blotch already marring her harp-calloused arms. Cleon lifted his mate from the dirt where their baby was buried, hugging her tightly when she simply collapsed back onto the soft soil.   
  
"Deli!" she wept.   
  
Shushing her, the redheaded man sat both of them on the ground. "Shh, Solane. It's all right," he told her as his eyes filled with tears. "We'll all be together soon." She fingered first the rainbow spot on her arm, then the pale orange smear that spread slowly across his left cheek.   
  
The group dispersed, many with their own Chaos spots, marking them for a painful death. Solane and Cleon sat there on the dirt for hours, until they slowly trudged back to their empty hut.   
  
_"Neal, wake up," a soft voice brought him out of his dream. Neal opened his eyes, surprised to fined them tear-filled.   
  
"Kel?" He yawned and sat up at his desk in the Healer's Hut, staring at the papers. "It's too late," he said regretfully.   
  
Her hazel eyes were sad, yet strangely calm. "I know, lovey. But no one blames you, Neal. Both you and your father tried so very hard." Her voice broke on the last word as her gaze landed on the empty desk across from her husband's.   
  
"Who did we lose today?" he whispered. So many in so little time.   
  
Kel paused. "Amber and her baby, Lewner, Jesse, Serna, Perln's _entire _family, and..." she hesitated- "Roald."   
  
"Great Gods. It means to wipe us out in less than a month." Neal's eyes spilled over. "How is Thayet?"   
  
"She's too far gone herself to even realize her son is dead, Neal. She wont be more than a day or two." Kel sighed, her Yamani face long worn out by grief and fatigue. "How are you doing?"   
  
"I think I'm fine yet. You?" Checking each other for the tell-tale marks, they came up with none. "Good," he breathed. "We have a bit more time."   
  
Kel, watching his face, burst into tears.   
  
"Kel?" Shifting tiredly, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"   
  
"No! Neal, I'm not!" she cried. "I'm going to have a baby!" Sobbing, she completely fell apart from the normally calm and rational Kel she usually was. "It's going to die, and we won't ever...ever raise children, even see it, and grow old, or even grow _up _..." She buried her face in his shoulder.   
  
"It's all right," he chanted into her ear. "We have each other," he told himself, as his own tears slowly slid into her hair.   
  
~*~  
  
By the end of the week, there was a single hut of infected people left in the entire colony. The raving were attended by Faleron, Kel, and Neal, the only three unmarked left to nurse the sick.   
  
Thayet was dead, Alanna and George right behind her within minutes. Eyes dry, the three squires managed to bury the three before fatigue forced them to create one mass grave.   
  
A handful of people lay in the emptied room, raving and sweating themselves to death. And on all, the marks of Chaos exposure mottled their twitching limbs.   
  
Neal wiped his face on his sleeve. "We lost this one, Kel."   
  
With a grunt, both she and Faleron heaved the body out of the cot and into the shallow ditch their remaining energy. Settling the child with the most tenderness they could muster, the two trudged back to the Healer's Hut.   
  
But they didn't go four steps before the boy gasped and fell to his knees. "Gods, Kel!"   
  
"What? Faleron?"   
  
His breath came in ragged gasps. "Its...my hand." On his skin, a green-bluey mark spread between the webbing of his index finger and his thumb.   
  
Tears pricked her eyes. "C'mon, friend. Let's get you back home."  
  
~*~  
  
It was over, Neal thought to himself. This is it.   
  
Two days after Faleron died, quietly in his sleep, Kel lay in the same cot as he had. A few marks stretched over her arms, legs, and belly, but sweat dotted her forehead liberally.   
  
"Kel?"   
  
"What, lovey?"   
  
His voice cracked on the last note. "Are you okay, yet?"   
  
"Fine." Her light alto was a breathy whisper, weak in its lack of energy and supressed pain. Just the effort of keeping the agony out of her voice, for Neal's sake, made her head spin and the world darken. Managing a smile, she asked, "Is there anyone else you need to help right now?"   
  
Neal shook his head, tears running down his face. "No." In truth, there was no one else left to tend. "You're all mine, Kel."   
  
"All right then. I'm glad, love." She sighed and turned her head to the pillow, the last words she would speak. Neal felt her hand squeeze his own once, before it relaxed and her eyes closed gently.   
  
And the healer was left alone, holding her limp hand in his own rainbow marred palm.   
  
~*~  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Healer's Writ

hey, this is a new part!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The healer, Nealan of Queenscove, the sole occupant of Fort Corus, tapped his fingers. "Anyone?" he cried aloud, as forcefully as he could possibly make his voice. "Anyone!"   
  
A sob broke his throat, already sore and bleeding from the weeks of mourning as his friends slowly succombed to the Chaos plague. And Kel...he couldn't think about that right now, or he would simply collapse where he was standing.   
  
"Too quiet!" There's no one else, he thought wildly, no one at all. "Is there no one else?" The shout tore his throat painfully, and Neal nearly choked as a trickle of blood ran into his parched mouth. He closed his green eyes, rainbow hands shaking dreadfully. "_Is there no one else_?!"   
  
The cry, backed with raw, emerald magic, made the earth tremble beneath his feet, and even the men tending docks in Carthak raised their head to listen for a moment before continuing there monotonous work.  
  
The woman sitting in the grand Palace in Carthak City, holding her sleeping baby in shaking arms, sobbed as the words echoed in her head. "I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered, blue-grey eyes spilling over onto the child's soft, pink skin. She firmly shut her mind off from all magic, both animal and human. "I'm so sorry."   
  
The Healer bowed his head, the Wildmage's own words echoing in his head also. "Alone," he murmured. Walking calmly to his desk, littered with hastily scribbled notes, Neal sat in the squeaking chair and sadly regarded the blank parchment sitting in front of him. "What else to do. There must be something, or I shall go mad."   
  
And he lifted his pen, the makeshift, runny ink for once obediant. During his remaining hours, he decided, I shall be useful. I will write a short history of the Chaos death, the Fort, the occupants...He closed his eyes, and two pale tears ran from his eyelashes to his chin.   
  
Maybe it would make a difference, perhaps it wouldn't. But he would finish before the awful end, and take his last sleep with the woman he loved, still lying in the unbearably quiet Healer's Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Goddess knelt over the shallow graves, her pale hand gently touching the lovingly piled dirt. "This is so terrible," she whispered, perfect skin stretched taut with pain. "It was our fault, brother."   
  
Mithros, his bright armor shining in the sun, bowed his dark head. "It was," he boomed, before reaching the paper-strewn desk of the healer. Lifting the stack of vellum in his large hand, the god flipped through the pages, carefully, as to not hurt the documents.   
  
Gainel waved his white hand, allowing the earth to open for a moment as the Snake carefully deposited the three bodies into the hole. "Such a horrifying moment," he commented quietly, in the god's minds, "I cannot imagine something so strong that could wipe out this country."   
  
Mithros snorted. "It gives you plenty of dreams to work with. You know all the neighboring countries will dream of the plague spreading."   
  
The dream-king smiled wanly. "I suppose so. But it was I who was correct in creating the barrier around Tortall, so the Chaos wouldn't spread. It would have killed anything still alive to purify this land."   
  
"Still," the Goddess said quietly, "They couldn't escape. And no one could help them." She paused over the bodies of two mortals, one lying on a cot, the other sitting on a chair next to her. "A shame."   
  
"He's the healer, who wrote this." The god lifted his hand, holding the sheaf of parchments. "Finely detailed, an accurate historical record of this...tragedy."   
  
"What are we going to do with it?"   
  
"We'll send it to Carthak. They'll do something useful with it, the Wildmage will see to it." The gods slowly dispersed back to their Realms, leaving the empty country void of life. "When they are all gone, we shall lay our hand upon this lonely bit of earth."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
theres another cahpter yet. okay? don't give up on me.   



End file.
